The nameless Kitsune
by bombshell0
Summary: Shiro finds her self dieing in the forest outside Konoha and Naruto finds her. On her dieing breath she gives Naruto the Red Diamond. With the power of the nameless worm watch as he takes the ninja world in a bloody storm. "Wait how do I spread it and who is worthy?". NaruXHarem is what I shoot for. rated for blood, gore, and possible lemons. R and R please.
1. Chapter 1

Pain, pain was all she was thinking about. Her body resisted any command to move. It was as if her whole body was on fire. She had made it this far but it looked as if her time was up. She dragged her body for what seemed like miles only to end up collapsed in forest hopefully near civilization. Though she didn't have any high hopes though. She knew she would die in the next few hours even with any medical treatment. She just hoped she found someone soon. She need to needed to find someone to give her power to. Someone that could continue her legacy after she died. She honestly didn't care who.

He walked through the forest as he often did during a post mob beating. He never knew why he was hated, he just knew that everyone save for four people. Five if an Anbu bodyguard counted as someone who cares about you. He continued to trudge through the forest, clutching his bleeding arm. He continued even though his legs told him otherwise .He was covered in bruises from head to toe. His shirt, yet intact, was cut in multiple places. The tips of his sunny blond hair were dyed red dip in his on blood. He looked like mess, and didn't any better than he looked, but he kept walking. He had to it had been the only way he could get any peace.

_'Damn rotten villagers.'_ The boy thought as walked slowly trying keep himself from passing out. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard groining coming from the bushes. If anything something in his mind told him to stay away but, the five year old he was curiosity got the best of him. He trudged over to the bushes preparing himself for whatever he might encounter. Pushing the last of the bushes away from his face he had caught sight of a woman with hair and skin white as snow wearing a full skin tight body suit that seemed to be littered in in slash marks and bullet wounds, not that he knew what bullets were. _'Wow! She would be beautiful if she wasn't covered in blood. Wait….BLOOD!'_

He ran over to her despite the pain he was in. He relaxed a little seeing that she was still breathing although heavily. She opened her eyes catching a glimpse at the boy standing above her. He had to be at least five years old with spiky sunny blond hair with the tips red, cerulean blues, and three whisker marks on each cheek. The one thing she couldn't fathom was why he was covered in bruises and cuts. But then again time was very short; she didn't have time to care why. With the last of her she managed to speak out in a whisper.

"Hey, child, come closer" The boy was a shocked she had the strength to talk at all but he did as he was told none the less.

"Don't worry miss I can go help if you need it."

"No. I won't make it. But there is something I want you to do for me."

A little hesitant nodded his head before answering. "Okay. What do you want?"

The woman gave let a smile grow upon her face before coughing up some blood. "I want you to keep my legacy alive. I want you to have a power not seen in this world and spread it to those you deem worthy." Honestly she didn't care who he gave it to. She just really wanted the kid to take it.

"Sure." He wasn't sure what she was giving him but a power unseen just sounded too good to pass up. Raising her hand weakly she pointed an open palm near his stomach.

"What's your name kid?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki. I name you the new carrier of the Red Diamond. Spread the nameless worm and may the branch of sin protect you." He couldn't even form a sentence before being hit with something red. He couldn't make out what it was but all he knew was that it hurt. The pain came and went as waves throughout his whole body. By the sixth wave he passed out letting the world go black for a while.

**_Naruto's subconscious._**

"**Looks like host has picked something quite…****_interesting._**"

* * *

A/N that's the first chapter. So now Naruto has the branch of sin. What it will be is something I already decided on so no suggestion on for that. but i will be seeking suggestions for who Naruto gives it to and what kind of branch of sin they will get. Ideas from the manga are welcomed but originals are encouraged. if reviews go well I will have the second chapter up in no time.

**I WILL NEVER GIVE IT TO SASUKE, SO FORGET IT.**

bbbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee ee.


	2. slaughter and departure

**_CHAPTER 2_**

Naruto woke up to a blindingly white ceiling and ten he instantly knew where he was. He knew he was in the hospital. There's one place Konoha with a ceiling this white. The sound of doctors and nurses scurrying up and down the hall the smell of antiseptic just screamed hospital. Gathering his thoughts together, Naruto tried sit up only to fall back down due to the pain in his stomach. Images if the white lady and the red object she hit him with came rushing to his head. He only laid there remembering everything that happened, trying to understand what she told him.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the clicking of the door. He turned to see an old man in his late sixties wearing all white robes with a kind smile on his smile. "Naruto my boy, how do you feel?"

"I feel alright Jiji." Everyone knew the old man as the Sandaime thus referring to him as hokage-sama. Naruto respected the old man as leader of the village but saw him more as a grandfather, just as the Hokage saw Naruto as a grandson. "Just feeling a little stomach pain otherwise I'm fine. How exactly did I get here?"

"Neko found you inside the forest outside of the village as she was returning from a mission." Hiruzen looked at the boy warily for a little bit. "Naruto, do you remember what exactly happened?"

Naruto put his on his chin trying to fully recollect what happened that night. "Well I was walking through the forest after the usual mob beating-" The aged shinobi flinched at hearing a boy his age refer to a mob beating as the usual. He just felt like Naruto should've at least lived a somewhat normal life. "Then I came up to a field where I heard groining and-" Suddenly a worried look sprouted onto the young boys face. "Is the pale lady alright?"

Hiruzen looked at the blond with a puzzled look. "There was no one else out there when Anbu appeared."

This shocked the blond greatly, but as soon as his shock came it went replaced by looked that indicated he was in deep thought. '_Was all just dream? It couldn't have been, it felt real enough.'_

"Is there something on your mind there son?" said the old man shaking the boy out of his thoughts.

"Uh, no Jiji." The blond decide to lie. "Is it possible that I can leave here soon? Somehow the hospital seems to depress me." A rumbling noise echoed through the room making Naruto laugh nervously.

"Sure thing my boy, from the sounds of it you can use something to eat." Chuckled the Hokage.

After he checked out of the hospital, Naruto went to his favorite place in the whole world Ichiraku's. It was the only place that didn't throw him out, in fact the welcomed him. He's was pretty much their number one customer. When he entered the stand he sat in his favorite stool. "Two miso pork ramens please."

"Sure thing kiddo, coming right up." Said Teuchi. As he got to work, Ayame walked out from the back of the shop.

"How's it going Naruto?" She greeted her surrogate little brother. He really wasn't her little brother, but he's been here so many times that he grew on her.

"It's going pretty well." Naruto decided he didn't want to burden her with his troubles. He spent a good hour talking with the two before leaving, but not without paying of course. He walked to his apartment only to come to the usual _'DEMON' _insult written on his door. He lets out a heavy sigh before opening in the door. The inside wasn't the most luxurious looking, but it wasn't the rattiest place there. It was fairly livable. He trudge himself all the way to his bed for the night. He couldn't sleep all night. The images of the white lady raced through his head. And then there was what she sad that really got to him. _'Was it really all a dream? Did she really give me some kid of power?'_

**TIME SKIP (OCTOBER 10****th****)**

Naruto wasn't really looking forward towards today. It was his birthday after all. It was also the day to celebrate the defeat of the giant nine tailed fox, or Kyuubi as most called it. Currently Naruto was walking towards his apartment trying to hurry before the villagers got done celebrating and started hunting. _'Just a few more blocks and I'll be home.'_

He was brought out of his thought when he accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry mister I-"

"Hey your that demon brat." Shouted the clearly drunken man, making Naruto gulp. "Hey guys I found him he's right." In that instant Naruto had bolted in the opposite direction but not without a mob following behind. He ran for what seemed like hours. He was about to make the last turn he needed to make before he would make it to hokage tower where he knew he was safe until he felt a sharp in both of his shoulders a legs causing him to collapse. The mob quickly caught up with his prone body and continued to beat him repeatedly.

"Kill the demon!"

"Finish what the fourth started!"

"Finish him!"

They just kept shouting as the abuse continued. He just laid there listening to shouts. _'I'm not a demon. I didn't do anything. I just wish they would all go away.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"As you wish Kit."**

A red haze started to form around Naruto causing the mob to back up fearing that the demon was escaping. The blond stood blood dripping down his limbs. What happened next started to scare the villagers as the blood on the ground and his limbs started to float and swirl around his arms. The blood coated his arms. In mere seconds the blood took the shape as a pair of all crimson metal gauntlets. (A/N like the demon brothers except fully crimson and no chain….Yet). The boy opened his eyes revealing a pair of blood red eyes with slits like a fox. A very sadistic grin formed across his face as he started to chuckle darkly. At this point the mob was completely frozen in fear. Some even had the thought of trying to get the fuck out of there with their live.

He never gave them that option. With a burst of speed only a jonin can achieve he impaled the first villager through the chest with his gauntlets, ripping the poor fool's heart out. They all just starred at the gruesome seen with horror not being able to respond to any commands their brains may have given them. Without a moment's notice Naruto proceeded to slaughter the next villager moving on to the next. By the time he was done there was only one woman left. She sat there shivering, coated in the blood of the slaughtered villagers. What she had witnessed was nothing short of a slaughter that was now imprinted in her memories forever. She starred at the boy who just committed the act standing in the middle of the blood soaked ground. He walked towards her, gauntlets dripping with every step he took. As he approached her she couldn't help but whimper hoping that he may spare her life or if he was going to kill her, make it quick and painless.

"You-" he said in a dark tone. "The hokage is going to what a witness report. You're going to give it to him, GOT IT." She nodded her head rapidly not wanting to get killed. "Good girl." He then proceeded to walk out of the village into the forest.

* * *

finally a new chapter. my school work is a constant distraction. seriously review and send some suggestions for new deadmen and powers. R and R please


End file.
